


Feral for You

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Blood and Violence, Feral Behavior, Feral Magnus, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Pack Alpha Alec, True Mates, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: At an early age, shifters are told stories of true love, true mates, and how to properly consummate a mating in the eyes of Artemis.Before Artemis and any other god and goddess shifters believe in, Alec and his pack will enter Idris' annual mating arena. Clary and Jace want to be properly mated while Simon and Izzy want to try finding their own mates. Alec? Well, being their Pack Alpha, Alec’s decided to go in as well. Alec's more worried about keeping his pack safe than finding his mate, but Artemis has other plans for him in the form of a feral hellhound.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 46
Kudos: 485
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs, SHBingo, Suggested Good Reads





	Feral for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alxndrlightwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxndrlightwoods/gifts).



> This is written for the Shadowhunter bingo, square filled: Alpha/Alpha  
> Also written for Saeth. Happy late birthday! I hope you enjoy :D

Alec lays on his back, his arms behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling. He breathes slowly, taking in the scent of his pack as they all shuffle and move around the room. He keeps himself calm, mostly for them, keeping his mind busy by counting the tiny spots on the ceiling. 

Alec grunts as someone jumps into the bed with him, burrowing into his side. His sister, Isabelle, clings to him, burying her face in his sweater, breathing him in. He can smell everyone’s anxiety and nerves but he’s careful to keep his scent in check, being strong for them. 

“God,” Jace says, flopping down on Alec’s other side, pulling Clary and Simon along with him. It’s a tight fit, made better by Simon giving an annoyed huff before pushing the two beds together and making more room. They pile together, a proper puppy pile. Their inner animals are all close to the surface this close to the run. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Simon murmurs, his hair flopped over his forehead. Alec ruffles it, making it even more of a mess. Usually Simon would protest but he’s too keyed up, instead leaning into the touch of his alpha. 

“Everything will be fine,” Alec says, trying to ease his little pack’s nerves. “Not to be an alpha hole but you guys are the ones who wanted to do this thing.”

Izzy sticks out her bottom lip. “It was them,” she says, nodding towards Clary and Jace. 

“It’s not  _ our _ fault Artemis wants us to go through with it!”

“Right. Blame the goddess. That always works out well,” Alec deadpans. 

Clary lets out a snort, shaking her head. They all calm down, sitting together in silence, content to just feel close. 

It’s been years since Alec officially became their alpha. Alec, Izzy, and Jace broke away from their parents’ pack after a falling out. They weren’t good people and enough was enough. That day, Alec accepted the responsibility of pack head and they’d never looked back. Along the way they’d picked up Clary and Simon. Jace sat Alec down one night and explained that her scent called to him in a way he’s never experienced before, told Alec he was positive she was his true mate and Alec welcomed Clary in, her best friend along for the ride. 

From an early age, shifters are taught about certain things. They’re told stories of true love and true mates. How there’s one person out there, holding onto a piece of your soul and the day you meet, something will  _ click into place _ . They’re also taught that mates are sacred. To be held and treasured. And finally, they’re taught how to properly gain your mate in the sight of Artemis, the goddess of wolves who’d given them their strength and wisdom and very lives. She’s the one who guides mates together. At least, that’s what Alec was taught. 

Now that he’s out from his family’s pack, he realizes there’s more than just wolf shifters out there. Which is vividly apparent by first hand account of meeting Clary, a fox shifter. All shifters are told some variation of the same thing though. Which brings them to the present. 

Tomorrow, before Artemis and any other god and goddess shifter believe in, they’ll enter a mating arena. Any pack is welcome to join Idris’ annual mating arena. They have the best facility, the best success rate of any other around. Alec’s done his research and he’s confident this is the place for them. Clary and Jace want to be mated in the eyes of Artemis while Simon and Izzy want to try finding their own mates. Alec? Well, being their Pack Alpha, Alec’s decided to go in as well. If nothing else, he hopes to help keep them all alive. 

Once in the arena, nothing else matters. They’ll be brought down to their base instincts, connecting with their inner animal like never before. No outside influences, nothing but them, and nature, and the other shifters, of course. And at the end of seventy-two hours, the doors will open and each will leave either alone once more, or with a mate on their arm. 

~~~

After finishing up his pack’s paperwork, Alec steps up to them, five little baggies in his hand. “Alright,” he says, getting their attention. “These are mandatory. It’s to keep track of everyone and make sure no one is in danger of literally dying while in there. You need to put them in your earlobe.”

Alec hands them all out to the corresponding shifter, keeping the paperwork straight. Alec slides his tracker out of the bag. He brings it up to his ear, gritting his teeth as he pushes the sharp end through the flesh of his ear, piercing himself. When he looks up after securing the back, Jace is smirking, sliding it through a hole Alec wasn’t even aware he had. 

Simon on the other hand looks nervous. “Here,” Alec says, holding his palm out. Simon gratefully places the earring into his hand, looking away as Alec positions it. “You think you’ll find your mate today, Simon?”

Simon opens his mouth to answer just as Alec shoves the earring through. The smell of his packmate’s blood reaches his nose and makes his inner alpha stand at attention but he shoves that down, knowing Simon’s fine. “Thank you,” is all Simon says before going silent, his nerves making him more quiet than Alec’s ever heard him. He squeezes Simon’s shoulder, pulling him in and tucking him under his arm. 

Turning back to the group, Alec nods at them. “Clary and Simon will go in through that door. Omegas are to stay in odd numbered areas while alphas will be in the even’s. There are ten intervals of entrances so we won’t know where we’re starting until we’re in there. Stick together. Once we’re inside, we’ll find each other.”

“And if we don’t?” Clary asks, her wide eyes filled with uncertainty. 

“We will. Rely on your fox, just as we’ll rely on our wolves. Follow your instincts and your nose.” Alec pauses, getting ready to say more when his entire body freezes. He closes his eyes, letting his nostrils flare as he scents the air. Something has his inner alpha raising its head, intrigued and captivated.

“Alec?” Izzy asks, touching his arm gently and Alec turns his head towards her sharply, his lips raised in a silent snarl without his permission. His inner alpha is on edge, crying out that someone or something needs protecting, needs to be claimed. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, getting himself under control and shaking his head. “Sorry about that. I don’t know what happened.” He looks around, seeing a flash of someone as they’re ducking into one of the gates. Alec looks up, seeing the gate is even, an alpha then. That scent follows the alpha away but Alec can’t get it out of his nose, out of his head. 

“Right,” he says turning back. “May Artemis be with you as you find your mate.”

Izzy’s hand tightens where she holds his forearm. With a knowing look she says, “may Artemis be with  _ you _ as you find your mate.”

Alec’s about to shake her off when that smell tickles his senses again. It’s already fading since the owner is gone but it’s still there, tantalizing. So he just nods before turning towards Simon and hugging him tight. Then he moves to Clary, doing the same and kissing the top of her head. He scents his omegas one more time before they’re moving, entering through an odd numbered door. 

“You ready for this, man?” Jace asks, a wide smile on his face as he grabs Alec’s shoulder. 

“I should be asking you that. You’re the one about to be mated.”

“Who’s to say you aren’t too?” Izzy asks, stepping into line on Alec’s other side. “I saw the way you were sniffing the air.”

“Oh yeah,” Alec says with a serious nod. “Just finding the scent of my future omega.”

Jace slaps the back of his head and Alec growls at him, flashing his alpha wolf eyes at him which only makes Jace roll his eyes. “We all know you’re alphasexual, asshole.”

“Whatever,” Alec so eloquently says back. 

They walk through the doors, growing silent as they prepare to do into the arena. 

~~~

The ritual to prepare for the mating arena is simple enough. The alphas in this particular area all step into a locker room. Izzy, Jace, and Alec all stick together as they shed their clothes and belongings, setting them into their assigned locker. 

Naked as the day they were born, they step into the next room which is a giant shower. Shifters have no real problem with nudity. They’ve all gotten used to seeing each other from a young age, since they were old enough to shift. Clothes don’t shift with you, afterall. Packed all together, the showers overhead turn on, cleaning them of any dirt or perfumes. After a moment, the water changes to something else, washing over their skin. 

Beside him, Jace growls and Alec touches his shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s just ceremonial waters. It’s been laced with a hormone that’ll help us be even closer to our wolves, nothing to worry about.”

“Right,” Jace sniffs but relaxes, letting the water wash over him without fighting it. 

Already, Alec can feel the change. His wolf is at the front of his mind, demanding he shift and let him run free. But he pushes him down, for now at least. 

After the shower, they’re all ushered to a huge door that reminds Alec of a garage door. There’s two baskets, one on either side of the door filled with white boxers and shirts. Some of the alphas scoff at the clothing, no doubt planning to spend the majority of the time in their animal form. Alec on the other hand can see the clothes as more than just covering. They could come in handy in the arena to help start fires, or to use as bandages. His packmates agree as they all grab a shirt and boxers, sliding into them. 

Alec brings the collar up to his nose, smelling absolutely nothing on the clothing. Interesting. And now they wait. 

Alec’s blood seems to grow hot with excitement. He’s about to give chase, hoping Artemis will lead him to his perfect mate. He’ll be one with his inner wolf, trusting in his nose as much as the wolf will be trusting in his human mind and thumbs. They’ll be going in there, hand in hand. Alec has no way of knowing what exactly he’s going to find once they’re in there, but he knows for sure his siblings, his pack, and his wolf will have his back. 

After another moment, the alarm sounds before the garage door is lifting, letting them into the arena. 

~~~

The moment the doors open, Alec’s moving. He runs, knowing Izzy and Jace are right beside him. Alphas and omegas will be flooding into the arena, all trying to find a place to set up base, all trying to find the rest of their packmates while keeping their nose high and ready to find the scent of their mate. Alec’s first order is getting away from the door. 

Alec’s done his research. Most mating arenas come with risks. Some alphas come in, wanting to use the environment to get closer to their inner wolves, some omegas want to live out fantasies of being chased and taken. There’s risks associated with the environment since this  _ is _ an arena based on woodland with trees and rivers and hills. Wrong footing could get yourself injured. And worst of all, there’s always a risk of going feral, especially when hormones like these are involved. 

The arena is huge, stretching miles in every direction, simulating a true forest. The sun shines down, the arena having an open top to let in the natural weather. The air is crisp as Alec breathes it in, his heart racing as he runs. He looks to his right, finding Izzy there. She runs so swiftly despite the fact that she’s barefoot, always loving the feel of the forest below her feet. Alec’s right hand looks back at him, giving him an easy smile as they run. He turns to his left, making sure Jace is there. Jace has a wide smile on his face, no doubt excited at the prospect of finding Clary soon. His siblings flank him on either side, just as their wolves would be doing in the wild. His inner wolf howls and after a moment of hesitation, Alec lifts his head to the sky, letting a howl free. It’s not  _ quite _ right since it’s through his human throat but the sentiment stands. 

Alec feels alive, borderline giddy as they sprint through the woods. Once they’ve created a distance between themselves and the door and any other persons, Alec slows their movements, halting them near a wide tree. He lifts his nose, giving a sniff and surprised by how much information he’s gaining. There’s at least three people near them somewhere. He smells that there’s prey in the arena that they’ll be able to hunt, there’s also berries of some kind in a bush nearby. Alec’s never been this close to his wolf before and he suddenly understands why people choose to come into these arena without a mate. It’s exhilarating. Freeing. 

“Why are we stopping?” Jace asks, his eyes moving around, never stopping to scan the area. 

“We’ll find Clary,” Alec says back. “Just wanted to situate ourselves first.”

Izzy nods before her entire body freezes. Alec watches as her nostrils flare, picking up a scent. After a moment, Alec can smell it. Blood. The three of them move in sync, following the sound of a female struggling. 

“I said stay away from me!” she yells, her voice icy cold. 

Alec approaches the scene slowly, gauging what’s going on. There’s a fucking werepanther, his belly low to the ground, approaching a woman with dark skin and curly hair. She has her hands out for the panther to stop but he keeps moving forward. 

Before any of them can step in, the panther is moving, swiping it’s claws over the woman’s neck. Beside Alec, Izzy lets out a noise of anguish before she’s leaping into the air, shifting fully by the time her paws hit the ground. Jace is moving too, catching the woman in his arms. He rips his shirt off, using it to stop the bleeding at the side of the woman’s throat. 

Alec only has a moment to worry for his sister before her jaw wraps around the panther’s back leg and the bones shatter with an audible crunch. He somehow gets away, leaving a blood trail and the stink of shame behind. Izzy looks like she’s debating running after him and finishing the job but instead turns towards the injured woman and whining. 

Izzy shifts back, just as quickly. She kneels down, her fingers touching the woman’s face, wiping her tear tracks away and soothing her. 

“You’re okay now,” Izzy whispers, gently taking the woman from Jace so she can hold her against her chest. Alec’s not sure he’s ever seen Izzy so gentle before with anyone who isn’t pack. “You’re okay, omega.”

That’s when it hits Alec. This must be Izzy’s mate. 

“Maia,” the omega murmurs, her eyes wide and glassy as she looks up at Izzy. “My name’s Maia. Thank you.”

“Shh,” Izzy whispers. “It’s okay. I’m here now.”

The omega nods before closing her eyes, her hand holding onto Izzy’s forearm where Izzy is holding Jace’s shirt to her throat. 

“Well,” Jace whispers beside him, watching the scene unfold. He smiles at Alec. “One alpha down. Just the two of us to go.”

~~~

They find a spot to make camp nearby. It’s not as secure as Alec would like but it’s going to have to do. There’s a fallen tree that’s leaning just right for Alec and Jace to make a sort of hut. They use brush and branches to move it entirely until there’s room to sit inside, perfect for a newly found mated pair, one of which is injured and in need of some rest. Izzy and Maia crawl inside. 

Alec would love to give them some privacy but his inner alpha can’t, not after what he’d just witnessed. His wolf is barely holding itself back from forcing Alec to shift. His wolf wants to sink his teeth into anyone who would dare threaten his pack, already instinctively knowing Maia is now his responsibility to take care of. He can hear the two whisper inside the makeshift hut but he tunes it out, instead turning towards Jace. 

“What sort of food do you think is in here?”

Jace lifts his brow, his arms crossed over his bare chest. “I’ve seen some birds. Smelled some rabbits. The usual. Wait.” Jace freezes, his eyes widening. “There’s no rabbit shifters in here, are there?”

“Gods, no. Predator shifters only.”

Jace runs his fingers through his hair, nodding at Alec. “Alright. I think one of us should stay here. Maybe get a fire going. The other should go hunting.”

As much as he wants to stay here and play guard dog, he does  _ not _ want Jace off on his own. So silently, Alec takes his clothes off. “May Artemis guide your hunt,” Jace says as Alec shifts and runs. 

His senses are different, the wolf taking over more than he usually would. He finds a scent and takes chase. Things feel simple in this form. All Alec has to worry about is finding food, providing for his pack, keeping them safe. There’s no thoughts of mates or scents or anything like that. 

He finds the deer he was tracking as it grazes peacefully. It has no idea that Alec is stalking it. Once he’s close enough, Alec sprints with all his might towards his target. He leaps, catching the deer by the back of its neck before it even realizes what’s happening. With a flex of his jaw, Alec takes its life, giving the deer a swiftful and painless death. He thanks Artemis for the bounty before shifting into his human form and picking the deer up, throwing it around his shoulders. 

Warm blood slides over his neck and down his chest as he walks, careful to keep his senses on the ready. This is  _ his _ and he’ll fight to keep it if he needs to. 

He’s almost back to camp when the hairs at the back of his neck rise. Alec turns slowly, finding a jet black wolf staring him down, their lip curled up in a snarl. Alec growls in warning but the wolf just licks his chops, eyes darting to Alec’s catch. Alec opens his mouth, letting his canines shift along with his eyes. He pushes out his alpha pheramones, letting this wolf know he’s not fucking around. 

The wolf cowers for a moment before snarling again, seeming to find some sort of courage. Great. Alec prepares to drop the deer in order to fight this random wolf when a mountain lion leaps from a nearby bush, jumping between the two, his back towards Alec. The mountain lion is bigger than the wolf and Alec noticed the size of it’s fangs. The wolf seems to realize the deer isn’t worth the fight because it turns and runs. 

Alec only has a moment of relief before the mountain lion is curling around and stalking Alec. It’s eyes are bright as it watches Alec’s every movement. Alec is frozen, waiting. The mountain lion’s paw are huge, its long claws digging into the dirt, its coat pristine and shiny. 

“Raphael,” a voice calls and Alec practically sags with relief as Simon and Clary step out from behind a tree. Simon walks up to the mountain lion, touching its head between its eyes. Clary walks over to Alec, slapping his chest. 

“Dude,” she murmurs, her eyes wide as she takes Alec in. “I did not imagine finding you like this. You look like a caveman.”

“Or a wolf,” he says back, shining his wolf eyes at her. 

“This is our alpha,” Simon explains to the large cat. “Alec, this is Raphael. My mate.”

Alec gives a nod to Raphael in greeting. “We met him before the doors even opened to enter the arena,” Clary says, following behind as Alec turns and walks towards camp. 

“Are you alone?” Alec asks. Raphael shakes his head, staying right beside Simon, leaning against him. The top of Raphael’s back hits just below Simon’s chest, further showing off just how big Raphael’s animal form is. “Come with your pack alpha?” Raphael makes a noise not unlike a housecat chirping. Alec lets out a sigh. “Let me guess. We’re going to try to find him?”

“I mean,” Simon starts, wincing at Alec. 

“It’s fine. Let’s regroup back at camp first. Izzy’s found her mate already. And Jace is there.”

Clary has a bit of a pep in her step as she walks and Alec can smell how excited she is to see Jace. Simon and Raphael walk on his otherside and Alec can finally pick up Raphael’s scent. An omega just like Simon with scents that compliment each other. Joy thrums through Alec’s chest. Everyone in their pack has found their other half and he couldn’t be happier for them all. 

Back at camp, Clary rushes into Jace’s arms, both of their faces buried in each other’s throats. Clary wraps her legs around Jace’s waist and he holds her tight. Raphael shifts to his human form, putting on the boxers and shirt Simon was holding for him. 

The omega is surly, his brow wrinkled in seriousness. His shoulders are held high as he faces Alec. Alec puts the deer down carefully, not wanting to abuse the meat, turning back to Raphael and raising his brow. 

“My alpha, Magnus. I need to find him and make sure he’s okay.”

“Of course,” Alec says, his eyes flicking over to Simon who stands at Raphael’s shoulder, a united front already. “But first let’s eat and make sure Maia’s alright. Jace and Clary should stay here and keep each other safe.”

Raphael nods, his body losing some of its tension. “Thank you.”

Alec’s hand finds Raphael’s shoulder. “Of course. We take care of pack.”

~~~

While Alec was gone, Jace had sharpened a rock and Alec uses it to cut up the deer. They have the meat over the fire. It’s juicy and delicious. A perfect first meal inside the arena. Maia comes out of the hut, Jace’s shirt tied around her throat. 

“You should shift,” Alec tells her gently. “It’ll kick in your healing.”

“That an order,  _ alpha _ ?” Maia spits back. 

Alec shakes his head. “Nope. I’d just rather you didn’t bleed out. My sister seems attached and that would hurt her.” Then he shrugs. “But you can do whatever you like, Maia. I’m not the type of alpha to boss my pack around. Unless they need it that is,” he adds with a smile over towards Jace who huffs and rolls his eyes playfully. 

“Alec is a good alpha,” Clary says, the fierceness in her voice making Alec’s chest warm. Maia takes a moment to look around at everyone before her eyes find Izzy’s. Izzy gives her a nod and Maia finally steps back and begins to pull her clothes off. Alec goes back to his meal, giving her some privacy. 

Maia’s shift is unlike any he’s ever heard. She cries out in pain as the bones begin to snap and break. After another moment, Alec turns, finding a large grey wolf. The wolf shakes her fur out before laying flat in the dirt, her eyes darting up towards Izzy. Izzy praises Mai, petting her head. Already Alec can tell the wound on her throat is healing, no longer bleeding out. By the time she shifts back into her human form, Alec has no doubt it’ll be closed up. 

Alec steps over to the little stream that’s closeby, taking a moment to wipe the grease from his fingers and mouth. The water is cool and refreshing, giving him a moment to recharge. He washes the blood away from his throat and chest, not wanting that scent following him around once he starts tracking Raphael’s alpha. 

“So here’s the plan,” Alec announces when he gets back to camp. “Raphael, Simon, and I are going to go looking for Raphael’s alpha. The four of you are staying here. Maybe make another hutch or find a better place to camp that’s nearby. Keep each other safe.”

Jace nods along, his arm tightening where it holds Clary around her waist. “Are you sure you’ll be okay.”

“I’m not worried,” Alec says with a smile. “Plus I have my bruiser coming along.” Simon snorts, shaking his head in amusement. “When I see you next, I expect to find mating bites and a bigger pack.”

Izzy runs over to him, hugging him tight. “Be safe, big brother.”

“Always am,” he tells her, kissing her forehead. 

“May Artemis guide your way,” Jace says softly as he hugs Alec tight. Alec hugs Clary too, kissing the side of her head in goodbye. 

Maia shakes Alec’s hand, now back in human form and looking much better than before. Her color is back to usual and the wound on her throat is scabbed over. After another shift it’ll be nothing more than a scar. Quietly she says, “may Artemis bring you back safely.” Then she adds, “thank you. Your the first alpha I’ve met that might be worth my respect.”

“I look forward to earning it, Maia. And then we’ll work on easing your shift.”

She nods, an understanding passing between them. With nothing more to say, Alec turns away and walks deeper into the arena, Simon and Raphael by his side. 

~~~

Alec finds himself leaning against a tree, looking up at the night sky. He can make out stars up there and the sight brings a small smile to his face. He closes his eyes for a moment, finding those strings in his chest attaching him to his pack. Clary and Jace, now officially mated. He can feel them and their tie together and it warms him, makes him proud. There’s Izzy, so far away yet felt. There’s no Maia yet but Alec knows it’s only a matter of time. Raphael and Simon are a ways away, sharing a den of rocks. It was a lucky find really, so obscured that any passing person wouldn’t be able to find it. If he strains, he can hear them whispering but he pulls his hearing in, wanting to give them soe privacy. 

The little cave is a godsend, letting them have a safe place to rest. When they find Raphael’s alpha, Alec’s hoping they can use the den to their advantage, using it as a safe camp. It’s so well hidden that no one would be able to find them unless they wanted them to. 

Alec can feel the moment they share mating bites, another string finding its place in Alec’s chest that leads to Raphael. Now a part of his pack, under his care. With every new string, Alec feels a deep sense of acceptance and family, the ties to his pack making him stronger and stronger. The bigger the pack, the stronger the alpha and Alec feels that power now rushing through his veins. He lets out a shaky breath, watching as the air around his mouth turns foggy from the cold. 

Looking up at the stars he says a little prayer to Artemis, asking for her guidance and strength, asking her to help him be the best alpha he can be, to lead his pack with justice and kindness. He asks her to keep him grounded. At the end, he adds on a small prayer for his future mate, that they’re safe, wherever they may be. 

Alec’s not sure what time it is, other than the moon still shines down when he hears some rustling. Alec is standing, his eyes looking around for the source of the sound. The back of Alec’s neck warms as the hairs on his arms stand straight up. He freezes. Waiting. 

Alec turns, finding two eyes shining back at him. Bright red against the blackness of the forest. Alec feels frozen in its gaze. The creature blinks slowly before coming out of the bush it was hiding in. The creature is  _ huge _ , unlike anything Alec’s ever seen. It’s fur is black, making it almost impossible to see in the night. It opens it’s jaw and Alec gets a glimpse of it’s teeth, so big and sharp, the moonlight making them glisten. They’re menacing, making Alec feel  _ fear _ for the first time since stepping foot inside this arena. 

All of Alec’s instincts are telling him to turn tail and  _ run.  _ Yet, Alec is stuck in place, unable to move a muscle as this devilish hound stalks forward, its red eyes never leaving Alec’s. The creature’s head tilts as it takes Alec in, it’s hot breath making clouds puff out from its nostrils. Alec can see the creature’s spine, its skin tight against its bone structure, yet it doesn’t seem to be unhealthy. It’s not quite a wolf, but rather something similar in a more demonic way. There seems to almost be an ora of death that comes along with it. The realization makes Alec shiver. 

He takes a step back only to have the creature leap at him. The weight of it hitting Alec makes him fall back. He’s flat on his back, his eyes wide as he stares up at this giant black creature of death. The creature’s cold nose presses against his throat and Alec freezes, clenching his eyes shut. He takes in a deep breath, only now getting a smell of the creature’s scent. Holy shit. The smell is everything Alec’s ever loved, everything that makes him feel safe and at home. Alec’s eyes shift into his wolf eyes without his permission. This is his  _ mate _ . 

Alec tilts his head back as far as he can, showing the creature his throat.  _ Submitting _ . That’s when Alec feels sharp teeth against his throat. That powerful jaw is holding him at his most vulnerable place and all Alec can do is take a shaky breath in, hoping the creature feels the same pull he does. 

Those teeth tighten a fraction and Alec makes a noise at the pain, feeling a trickle of warm blood drip down his neck. Alec’s mate pulls back, licking up the blood and letting out a noise of approval. A sense of giddiness washes through Alec at his mate’s acceptance. That long, wet tongue laps at his throat, his saliva marking Alec, their scent left behind for Alec to bare. A growl rumbles through Alec’s chest in response, his wolf crying out in joy at finding their mate. 

“Hey,” Alec whispers gently. His hands slowly come up, running through the creature’s fur. It’s coarser than his own coat. “It’s okay.”

The creature backs off enough for Alec to sit up. Alec’s hands touch the creature’s face, petting him gently. He butts his head forward against Alec and Alec snorts, his face breaking out into a wide smile. Their foreheads lean against each other as they breath in the same air. Something inside Alec’s chest clicks into place.    
  
“Magnus?” Raphael asks, stepping out of the little cave. 

The creature, Magnus, straightens, turning around to gaze at Raphael slowly. Recognition happens before Magnus is darting over, rubbing himself against Raphael and sniffing him, letting out a noise that’s a cross between a sneeze and a snort. 

“Why aren’t you shifting?”

Magnus makes a whining noise before coming back to Alec’s side. He lays down, laying his giant head in Alec’s lap. “Is he?” Alec starts before stopping. He licks his lips, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. “Is he feral?”

Raphael’s worried eyes say everything.

~~~

Halfway through the night, Raphael and Simon come out of the cave, insisting Alec get some sleep. They promise to call if anything happens. Alec yawns, conceding that yes, he does need some sleep. 

Alec shivers as he crawls into the cave, his human skin not keeping him as warm as his fur. Before he can shift, Magnus crawls inside beside him. The creature-- no, the hellhound, which Raphael had explained was Magnus’ shifted form-- shoves his head against Alec’s chest, pushing him down onto the cave floor. Then he lays on top of Alec, covering him from head to toe. Magnus is warm, his breath hot against Alec’s face. 

This isn’t the first time Alec’s encountered a shifter that’s gone feral, stuck in their shifted form, overcome by their animal side. But this  _ is _ the first time he’s getting up close and personal with them. In the past, Alec had seen them in passing, either run off by his pack, or whispered about by the elders. Alec’s never heard a good thing said about a feral shifter. But now, with his hands buried in Magnus’ fur, the feel of his heart beating against Alec’s chest, Alec finds comfort. He closes his eyes, his fingers running through Magnus’ fur. 

“I’m glad I found you,” Alec murmurs, not really knowing if Magnus can understand him or not. “For a long time, I didn’t think I could have this.” Alec lets out a shaky breath and Magnus makes a little distressed noise, no doubt smelling the shift in Alec’s scent as he thinks about his past. “Hey, it’s okay,” he whispers. “Just. Thank you for finding me out here.”

Magnus licks Alec’s face, comforting Alec in the only way he knows how. Alec feels warm all over, including inside his chest. He smiles up at Magnus before leaning up enough to kiss the side of his face before laying back down and getting comfortable. It doesn’t take long for Alec to fall asleep, knowing he’s safe with his mate here. 

~~~

In the morning, Alec wakes up alone. His eyes widen, scanning the cave, finding it empty but for himself. His inner wolf wants to howl in distress but instead Alec takes a deep breath, calming himself. He stretches his arms over his head, letting out a groan as he stretches his muscles which are cold and sore from sleeping on the cave floor. 

Alec gets up and crawls out of the mouth of the cave, only to stop short as he takes in the scene in front of him. Raphael is standing tall, his arms crossed over his chest as he stares down at Magnus. Magnus is still in his hellhound form, staring back at Raphael with a displeased look on his face. Between them lays three rabbits, two squirrels, and what Alec guesses is a turkey. 

“Let me start plucking the turkey, Magnus. It’s going to take forever if I have to wait for Alec to wake up.”

Magnus growls, taking a step forward and using his body to block the dead animals from Raphael. 

“Fine,” Raphael finally huffs out, walking away to sit by Simon again who has an amused grin on his face. 

“What’s going on?” Alec asks, stepping closer to inspect the catch Magnus had gotten this morning. It’s a great catch and Alec’s thoroughly impressed. 

“Magnus is being a stubborn alpha. He brought all of this over but won’t let any of us touch it,” Raphael explains. 

Simon pipes in. “Pretty sure that’s a courting gift for his mate.”

Alec feels his cheeks warm as he looks into Magnus’ red eyes. “Is this for me?” Magnus makes a noise, nudging a squirrel towards Alec with his nose. Alec’s wolf preens at the gift, loving how capable and strong his mate is, turned on with how well Magnus can hunt. Alec’s not afraid to admit his human side loves it too. 

Alec squats down, getting ready to pick up the animals to start cleaning them when Magnus stops him. Magnus opens his impressive jaw, picking up the squirrel and biting into it, demonstrating how he wants Alec to eat it. Alec tries to pick up the rabbit only to be stopped once more. 

Letting out a sigh, Alec straightens, taking off his clothes. “Fine,” he grumbles before seeking his inner wolf, letting the shift take place. Once on four legs, Alec lets his wolf take over, feasting on the fresh game. He purposely pushes his human side away, not wanting to think about the warm blood or the rare meat, instead letting his wolf enjoy it. 

Once he’s done, he sits back, licking his maw clean. There’s a squirrel left and he carefully picks it up in his jaw, dropping it before Raphael and Simon. 

Alec intends to shift back but Magnus leaps at him, the force of which steals Alec’s breath. Alec could fight against it, tussle Magnus for awhile and see who’d come out on top, but instead he pauses, wanting to see what Magnus does. A warm wet tongue laps at his maw, no doubt cleaning the animal blood away. 

“Dios mio,” Raphael murmurs to himself but Alec can sense the way he actually feels fond, secretly happy for Magnus. 

After being thoroughly cleaned, Alec rolls them over so he’s the one on top, pinning Magnus against the ground. He runs his nose over Magnus’ throat before rubbing himself against Magnus, marking the hellhound with his scent. Magnus loves it just as much as Alec does, letting out a growl of approval. It should be weird, interacting like this while Magnus’ humanity is on the fritz, but instead all Alec can feel is elation at having this, having  _ Magnus _ . 

“Alright, alright,” Simon says, standing up and waving his hand at them. “Break it up or get a room, you two.”

Alec snorts, finally pushing off of Magnus and standing up. He shakes his coat out and stretches his legs. “If they’re this bad in their animal forms, just imagine how awful they’re gonna be when they’re both human,” Raphael says to Simon, a grimace on his face. 

Alec butts his head against Raphael’s hip in retaliation. 

~~~

The walk back to their original camp should have been easy. And it was. Right up until it wasn’t. 

One moment Magnus is beside Alec as they walk and the next he’s darting in front, his back arched in defense, his teeth exposed in a snarl. Magnus tips his nose up, smelling the air and Alec does the same. He starts taking his shirt off in order to shift back into his wolf form when something blindsides him, hitting him full force on his right side. 

Alec lets out a grunt as he hits the dirt, only to continue moving. His body is thrown over the ledge they were walking next to, tumbling ass over head. Pain flares through his right leg as he hears a snapping sound. He doesn’t have time to worry because he’s still falling, falling, falling. 

As he tumbles, Alec can hear a snarl as Magnus follows after him down the hill. A moment later, Alec is seeing stars as his head hits something on the way down. Finally, at the bottom, Alec stills. He tries to get his bearings but the forest is spinning and his vision has spots at the sides. He digs his fingers into the dirt, begging himself to focus. Magnus comes into view, stepping in front of him, guarding him from a big black figure. 

Alec realizes with a start, it’s the same panther from when they’d first entered the arena, the one that attacked Maia. Alec blinks, trying to chase the giant white spots away from his vision. He can feel bile at the back of his throat but he tries to swallow around it. 

When Alec focuses again, it’s to the sight of Magnus tearing the panther’s throat out. Alec can’t find it in himself to feel bad. Instead, he falls back, clutching his head, trying to breath through the pain. He’s pretty sure he has a broken rib, a concussion, and at the very least a sprained ankle. Bones are a tricky thing for shifters. Where they could shift and heal a scratch or a concussion, they can’t do the same for bones. So he’s stuck in his human form, healing the human way. Fuck. 

“Alec!” Simon cries from the top of the hill. Alec tries to call out, tries to tell Simon he’s fine but his vision is growing fuzzier and fuzzier. His head aches, making the nausea come full force until he’s dry heaving onto the forest floor. 

Magnus makes a whining noise, bumping his cold nose against the side of Alec’s head. He laps at an open wound on Alec’s arm and it makes even more pain rise up. “Fuck,” Alec slurs, using his strength to push Magnus’ face away. Magnus falls down onto his belly, trying to get Alec to wrap his arms around his neck and help him up but he just can’t. He’s too weak, too foggy, too much pain. 

“Can’t,” he barely gets out, his head feeling woozy and light. He’s pretty sure he’s about to pass out. 

Alec closes his eyes, letting the darkness wash over him. The last thing he hears is a voice telling him it’ll be okay and in that moment, Alec feels safe. 

~~~

As Alec wakes up, he takes in the scent of his mate and relaxes. His head is cradled in someone’s lap, dexterous fingers rubbing his scalp and gently petting his hair. He’s still hurt, a dull throb in his ankle, a pain in his head, and it hurts to breath. But he’s  _ okay _ . 

“I can tell you’re awake,” Magnus whispers and Alec shivers, hearing his mate’s voice for the first time. It’s strained with worry yet somehow smooth as whisky. “Are you okay, darling? How’re you feeling?”

Alec finally blinks his eyes open, looking up into Magnus’ worried eyes. Holy shit, his mate is  _ hot _ . Long floppy hair that falls over his forehead, chocolate colored eyes, a goatee. He’s gorgeous and Alec is struck with how happy he is that he decided to come into the arena with his pack. His face breaks out into a wide smile, matching the elation he feels inside his chest. 

“I’m good,” he says, his voice breaking and it’s only that moment he realizes just how thirsty he is. He licks his dry lips, trying to wet them. 

“Here,” Magnus murmurs, picking up a bowl made of woven leaves filled with water. Alec drinks it greedily. “Your packmate, Maia, made this for you.”

Alec’s chest flairs with emotion. He closes his eyes a moment, reaching out to his pack ties and letting out a sigh of relief when he now feels Maia. His entire pack is safe and well, all finding their mates. Alec’s not sure it’s possible for him to feel happier than in this moment. 

“Where are we?”

Magnus’ hand continues it’s work of running through Alec’s hair. “At your original camp, or close enough. They found this little cave nearby and relocated.” The sun shines through the mouth of the little cave and the way the light plays off Magnus lights up his features, almost like Artemis herself wanted Alec to get this glimpse. 

“You’re beautiful,” Alec blurts out. 

Magnus’ face splits into a grin. “Well, if you find me beautiful now, I can’t wait for you to see me in my usual wardrobe.”

“You’re not usually naked and covered in mud?”

Magnus chuckles, the sound warming Alec’s belly. “Not quite.” They sit in the cave in silence, but it’s not stifling or awkward. Instead, feeling more natural than Alec’s used to. He closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Magnus petting him, in their closeness. His inner wolf is content. 

Alec’s not sure how long they lay there before Magnus is clearing his throat, a tension making Magnus stop his ministrations and still. Alec opens his eyes, looking up and watching the passing emotions on Magnus’ face. “I hope I did not scare you. Before. In my other form.”

Alec opens his mouth to respond but Magnus cuts him off. 

“It’s just, this place,” he explains, shaking his head and looking away, instead focusing on the cave wall. “It’s messing with my head, with my inner beast. I can’t seem to control him like I normally would. Even now I’m having a hard time not shifting back and being one with him.” Magnus goes back to touching Alec’s hair, more out of a nervous gesture than anything. “I know seeing that side of me can be frightening.”

Finally, Alec speaks up. “I wasn’t afraid. Magnus, you’re  _ beautiful _ . Both your human form and your hound form.”

And to prove his point, Alec reaches up and grabs Magnus by the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. The feel of Magnus’ lips against his own reminds Alec of coming home. He feels safe and warm and  _ happy _ . Magnus pulls back, looking down at Alec in absolute wonder. 

Alec tries to deepen the kiss, only to freeze as he’s hit with a wave of vertigo. Magnus touches his face, stopping him. “Get some rest, darling.”

“Don’t go,” Alec says back even as his eyes blink heavily, sleep already pulling at him. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

~~~

Alec emerges from the cave the next morning, limping as he goes. He’s left Magnus behind, not wanting to wake him quite yet. 

“Morning,” Jace says with a wide smile. “Glad to see you up and at em. Gave us all a hell of a scare yesterday.”

“Like some panther could take me out,” Alec jokes with a weak smile. He finds a spot in front of the little fire they have going, sitting on a stump and warming his hands. He’s in nothing but a pair of boxers which are not the pristine white they were when he entered the arena. 

Izzy emerges later, coming to sit beside him and wrapping her arms around him. Slowly but surely, everyone wakes up and comes to the fire, sitting around and talking about all that’s happened so far in the arena. Alec finds himself smiling, his cheeks hurting from it. This is his family,  _ his pack _ . 

“So,” Izzy whispers beside him. “You gonna go back in there and get your alpha?”

Alec’s cheeks heat up as he shoves at his sister. “Iz.”

“I’m serious.” Her face reflecting her seriousness. “We’re all getting restless,” she confesses. “We can feel that something’s missing, that last tie. And I know yesterday was a shitshow and I’m so glad you’re okay. But today’s the last day that we’re here. It’s now or never, big brother.”

“For what it’s worth,” Raphael says from across the fire, Simon sitting in his lap. “I’m glad Magnus has found you. The two of you will be great pack leaders.”

Everyone around the fire, one by one makes a noise of agreement, nodding along. “Yeah,” Maia pips up, “you’re pretty awesome, I guess. For an alpha.”

Alec takes a steadying breath, getting hit right in the teeth with wave after wave of affection and acceptance. His pack loves him, needs him, accepts him. And at the same time, they’re begging him to finish what he started, completely the circuit once and for all. 

Alec stands up slowly. He tries to put on his most serious face as he says, “well, go on. I don’t need a fucking audience.”

They all laugh, standing up and walking away from the cave. No one but Jace remains. “You don’t need any pointers, do you? Because I can tell you from experience--”

Alec shoves his brother’s face with his palm and they both laugh. “You’re the worst, you know that right?”

“You love me,” Jace says back before gripping Alec’s shoulder. “I’m proud of us, man.” After a beat he adds, “now go get your man.”

Alec rolls his eyes, flipping Jace off over his shoulder as he makes his way into the mouth of their little cave. 

~~~

Alec gets comfortable on the cave floor, thankful for the leaves and pine needles thrown about, making it more comfortable. He watches as Magnus slowly comes to consciousness, unashamed in the way he’s watching his mate sleep. 

“I could get used to this,” Magnus murmurs, his voice deeper from sleep. 

“What’s that?”

“Waking up next to you.” 

Alec can’t help himself, he leans over Magnus’ body, kissing his lips. Will kissing Magnus always feel this  _ good _ ? Magnus opens his mouth, allowing Alec’s tongue entrance. The first feel of their tongues touching has Alec’s body breaking out in goosebumps. He lets out a noise of pleasure, letting a rumble of approval vibrate through his chest. 

All the wind is knocked from Alec’s lungs as Magnus moves with the fierceness of his hellhound. He hovers over Alec, his eyes shifted to that bright red Alec’s now used to. Alec lets out a noise of surprise at being manhandled, his body stiff and sore from everything that happened the day before. The noise makes Magnus freeze. He takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His eyes shift back to brown. 

“I’m so sorry. I just. I can’t control myself, Alec.” Magnus pulls away but Alec grabs him, keeping him in place. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “I trust you.”

Magnus shakes his head. “I could hurt you.”

“You’ll hurt me by not doing this. Magnus, I need you.”

Like a rubber band pulled too tight, Magnus seems to snap, letting himself have this. He takes Alec’s lips in a brutal kiss and Alec lays back and enjoys it. Arousal comes off of them in waves, making the cave smell more and more like them, more and more like their want for each other. 

Magnus’ hips push down and Alec gasps into the kiss as their erections bump against each other. They pull back from the kiss, breathing the same air, their eyes locked with each other. “Please,” Alec whispers, his voice barely audible. “Please, Magnus. Claim me. Let me claim you.”

“Yes,” Magnus says right away, his eyes boring into Alec’s. “You’re mine, Alexander.” Alec growls at the words, letting them wash over him, letting his wolf out in agreement. “And I am yours.”

Magnus carefully helps Alec out of his boxers, tossing them over his shoulder uncaring. It makes Alec chuckle, feeling carefree in the moment with his mate. Magnus crawls into his lap, a thigh on each side of Alec’s hips. “Let me do all the work, darling,” Magnus murmurs before spitting into his hand and wrapping it around both of their erections. 

“Oh,” Alec breathes out, tipping his head back with a sigh of pleasure. The feel of Magnus’ cock pressed up against his own is overwhelming, making him want to buck up into the touch, but he holds himself back, letting Magnus take the lead, letting his mate take care of him. Pleasure races through him as Magnus’ hand tightens, stroking them together. 

“You’re stunning,” Magnus says before leaning down and mouthing at Alec’s throat, right where his mating bite will go. Alec’s entire body shudders, his eyes closing in pleasure. A growl makes his eyes pop back open. “Fuck,” Magnus’ slurs. 

“Hey,” Alec says, his hands coming up to cup Magnus’ face, a hand on each of his cheeks. “Look at me. Focus on me.”

Magnus’ eyes, which are bright red once more, bore into his own and he feels his inner wolf responding. Alec’s eyes shift to his golden wolf eyes, their wolves seeing each other, accepting each other, reaching out for one another. “Stay with me, alpha.”

Magnus’ eyes widen a moment before Alec feels the warmth of his release hit his belly. He tilts his head back in clear invitation, unsurprised when teeth bite into his flesh. There’s a searing flash of pain as Magnus bites him, followed by bone deep pleasure he’s never experienced before. His cock throbs as he comes, adding to the mess between them. 

After lapping the bite mark clean, Magnus shifts, leaving his throat open for Alec. Alec leans up just enough to place a gentle kiss to Magnus’ throat before biting down. The moment his teeth break the surface, Alec is lost. Magnus comes a second time, moaning and digging his free hand into Alec’s shoulder. The taste of Magnus’ blood enters Alec’s mouth, the metallic taste filling his every sense. They’re no longer Alec and Magnus but instead  _ AlecandMagnus _ . They’re one, mates, partners. 

As Alec pulls his teeth free, letting his instincts take over and clean the bite with his tongue, he reaches inside himself, feeling his pack ties. They’re all there, reveling in his joy, rejoicing right alongside him. He can feel them all, feel his family. And there, brighter than all the rest, is his tie with Magnus. Alec can already feel the rest clicking into place, making room for not one but two alphas at the head. 

“Shit,” Alec sighs, sinking onto the cave floor heavily. 

“Eloquent, Alexander.”

Alec snorts, wrapping his arms around Magnus and closing his eyes, just breathing them in. Outside, Alec can hear a familiar howl echo through the forest, his right hand singing for joy in her wolf form, celebrating with Artemis at her alpha finding his mate. One by one, Alec picks up the sound of each of their pack joining in the howl, the sound like the most beautiful music Alec’s ever heard. The scream of a fox and the roar of a mountain lion mixing in with the wolves making a symphony of elation. Beside him, Magnus lets out a noise of joy, his eyes shiny, his face split in a smile. Apparently for the first time ever, Jace was actually right about something; this mating arena  _ was _ a good idea.

~~~

Alec stands outside the stadium, shifting from foot to foot as he waits. It was hard to pull him away from Magnus but they’d started at different entrances, therefore their things were in different places. So here he stands. And waits. 

“Chill out,” Clary says, punching Alec’s shoulder. He thinks about growling at her but doesn't wanna take his eyes away from the exit, not wanting to miss Magnus. 

“Leave him alone,” Jace murmurs, pulling her away. “You know how these pups get after finally mating. They’re all growly and territorial and shit.”

“Not. Helping,” Alec grits out, debating the merits of shifting right here. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to because just then, Magnus makes his way out. “Shit,” Alec breathes, taking Magnus in. Gone is the dirt and grim of the arena. 

Magnus’ hips sway as he walks, so comfortable in his own skin now that he’s outside the arena, outside the hormones that made him feral. Alec has a feeling they’re gonna have to work on the whole acceptance of his inner hellhound, but for now, Magnus looks completely in his element. He’s showered and styled his hair into a faux mohawk, his eyes are lined with dark eyeliner, and his clothes fit him like a glove. Alec feels breathless as he watches Magnus saunter forward. 

A hand touches his chin, making him snap out of his stupor and close his mouth. Izzy chuckles from beside him, taking a step back when he glares at her. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greets, stepping right into Alec’s open arms, knowing that’s now  _ his _ place. 

Together, they look around at their pack, all coupled up and looking blissfully happy. Alec smiles, relating to the feeling. “So,” Alec murmurs. “What now?”

Clay and Simon joke about finally being able to howl at the moon but Magnus just smiles. “Now we have forever, darling.”


End file.
